


How to make Ponn Farr fun

by nyotarules



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pon Farr, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyotarules/pseuds/nyotarules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or from a Vulcan perspective 'How to make that of which we do not speak tolerable'</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to make Ponn Farr fun

**Earth date - Year 2267, USS Enterprise**

**(Prologue - read chapter 28 of The First Time)**

"Well glad that's over" Uhura stressed as she lay back against her husband in the hottub.

"You are the most gracious of women, you are the most generous wife. I am forever yours. Name it and whatever you desire shall be yours." Her husband Spock gushed emotionally , trace elements of the Ponn Farr still lingered in his system. Another one of the signs that T'Pau told her about. Extreme gratitude, a tendency to present large volumes of expensive gifts to the mate. The former Lady Amanda (RIP) encouraged Uhura to 'milk her husband's generosity like it was an Orion dick' showing her a vast jewellery collection. She called them Ponn Farr diamonds and 'my butt earned every one of these baubles.'

"Whatever I desire shall be mine, huh?" Uhura asked again just to make sure.

"Ha, adun'a" he kissed her head in reply. "Whatever you desire."

Her right index finger rested against her cheek.

"Mmmmm, let me have a think…"

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter Ponn Farr Earth date 2274
> 
> (Vulcan) Ha adun'a - Yes wife


End file.
